There is a great demand of electrical power due to continuous development of civilization and spread of industrialization. Due to difference between its supply and demand, there is always a crisis.
There are mainly three types of electricity generating systems in wide use, which are thermal plants, hydro electricity plants and nuclear plants.
Amongst them, thermal plants are widely used which mainly using fossil fuels such as coals, petroleum products (liquid or gaseous fuels). As known, these fuels are available in limited quantity, which may last in near future. The above-mentioned thermal plants are creating big environmental problems by releasing pollutants in a great amount in the atmosphere. More serious are concerns about the emissions that result from fossil fuel burning. Fossil fuels constitute a significant repository of carbon buried deep under the ground. Burning them results in the conversion of this carbon to carbon dioxide, which is then released into the atmosphere. This results in an increase in the Earth's levels of atmospheric carbon dioxide, which enhances the greenhouse effect and contributes to global warming. Depending on the particular fossil fuel and the method of burning, other emissions may be produced as well. Ozone, sulfur dioxide, NO2 and other gases are often released, as well as particulate matter. Sulfur and nitrogen oxides contribute to smog and acid rain.
Fossil fuels, particularly coal, also contain dilute radioactive material, and burning them in very large quantities releases this material into the environment, leading to low levels of local and global radioactive contamination, the levels of which are, ironically, higher than a nuclear power station as their radioactive contaminants are controlled and stored.
There are some small thermal plants, which may be working on wood and agricultural waste, as a fuel, but these plants are also not environment friendly.
Hydro electricity plants often require the construction of dams, which may result in serious environmental damage. It may involve the serious inundation of large areas of land and the loss of wildlife habitat; an impact on fish breeding; changes in water flow and the river eco-system; changes in sediment and salt contents; and so on.
A further type of electricity generating plants known is nuclear power plant. They are very costly as well as they are quite risky because of radiation leakage being disastrous. A large nuclear power plant may reject waste heat to a natural body of water; this can result in undesirable increase of the water temperature with adverse effect on aquatic life. Moreover, the technology involved in is highly sophisticated.
Thus there is a great need of renewable energy. The mankind needs a source of energy that lasts longer than our limited supply of fossil fuels. Moreover, pollution is also a major issue, where many conscious global citizens and such groups are emphasize on Earth friendly sources of energy.
Due to these all, there are many developments taking place in the areas of Solar Power, Wind Power and Water Power. Solar Power and Wind Power is being used at some places to a limited extent.
As known, there is tremendous kinetic energy in the flowing water. Amongst various existing systems generating energy from water, the most common way of capturing water energy is hydro electrical power i.e. electricity generated by falling of water. There are various drawbacks associated with generation of hydro-electrical power by hydroelectric power scheme such as:    1. It is not environment friendly.    2. The hydroelectric power scheme is generally huge in size and involves excess manpower to operate the same.    3. It involves high cost while their installation as well during maintenance.
Hence it is a need to provide a new system for generation of electrical power, which will be free from all aforementioned problems, which are associated with conventional electrical power generation systems.